Ogre (CTL)
Ogre is one of the changeling seemings. They are the strong and often brutal goblins and giants of Faerie, broad-backed and bloody-handed. Overview Ogres resemble the big, brutish figures of folklore, like the troll under the bridge or the Cyclops of Greek myth. Ogres serve as guards, gladiators, and heavy laborers in Arcadia because of their outstanding strength. Due to their hardiness, Ogres endure particularly vicious and bloody Durances. Once back in the real world, Ogres are stereotyped as universally dumb, but are feared for their prowess nonetheless. Ogres are big and imposing figures. Some are kidnapped because of their size and strength and are honed to frightening proportions in Arcadia. Some are taken because they were already cruel and intimidating in the mortal world, and could be used as weapons by the Fae. Ogre Blessing Ogres are blessed for combat and intimidation. They are capable of outstanding feats of strength. Most of them continue to build their physical abilities and many are used as enforcers. Ogres are mostly big, often ugly, and always capable of frightening displays of brute force. The player can spend points of glamour to improve dice pools involving Strength, Brawl and Intimidate. Each point of Glamour spent adds one die to one dice pool. Ogre Curse Ogres are cursed with some of the most monstrous-looking of the Changelings and are even imposing to humans. They are often misshapen in some way, with abnormally tough skin, pustules, or tusks. And while they are not necessarily stupid, they can be gullible and rash. An Ogre doesn't get the benefit of the 10 again rule on dice pools using Composure (with the exception of Perception rolls using Wits + Composure, which suffer no penalty). The character also suffers a -1 die penalty to Composure when using it as a Defense Trait (that is, when subtracting it from another character's dice pool). Kiths Ogres are sub-divided in the following kiths: * Bloodbrutes - brawlers and gladiators. Blessing: Improvised Mayhem. (WM 90) * Corpsegrinders - fed on carrion. Blessing: Sepulchral Hunger. (WM 90) * Cyclopeans - monstrous hunters and guardians. Blessing: Smell the Blood. (CtL 118, WM 86) * Daitya - giants of Hindu myths. Blessing: Cutting Might. (WM 109) * Farwalkers - hairy and stealthy wild men. Blessing: The Elusive Gift. (CtL 118, WM 86) * Gargantuans - can grow to a gigantic size. Blessing: Spurious Stature. (CtL 118, WM 87) * Gristlegrinders - possessed of voracious appetites. Blessing: Terrible Teeth. (CtL 118, WM 88) * Oni - red-skinned ogres that feed on blood. Blessing: A Mouthful of Sin. (WM 110) * Renders - used to break down objects. Blessing: Sundering Talons. (WM 91) * Stonebones - rock-like troll folk. Blessing: Obdurate Skin. (CtL 118, WM 88) * Troll - manipulative grotesqueries. Blessing: Unyielding Voice. (WM 110) * Water-Dwellers - appear as water demons of folklore. Blessing: Lie Under the Waves. (CtL 119, WM 89) * Witchtooth - hags and twisted witches. Blessing: Black Hex (WM 91) References * -119 * -91, 109-110 Category:Seeming (CTL) Category:Ogre (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary